


Wish You Would

by deniallisstrong



Series: Ziam Tumblr Drabbles (ifigureditout) [13]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Buy Get Low Out July 6th, Canon Compliant, Jealous Zayn, Liam is a Little Shit, Liam is a Tease, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Smut, Possessive Zayn, Smut, Tease Liam, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/pseuds/deniallisstrong
Summary: At this point, Liam's not really bothered by Zayn’s jealousy. By now, his reactions are nothing new. Still, he forces himself to bite back the imminent sarcasm on the tip of his tongue. He seems to have two instincts when Zayn gets jealous: immediately turning to humor or… well, getting incredibly turned on, if he’s being honest.It seems today is a bit of a mix of both. Though he’s starting to notice the latter a bit more than he would like.He does his very best to ignore it.(Or, where Liam ends up failing to ignore his hard-on for Zayn's jealousy, and he can't stop himself from doing everything in his power to make Zayn as jealous as possible. Based on this prompthere.)





	1. Chapter 1

“Just saw the video with your new boyfriend in it.”

Liam snorts at the first words out of Zayn’s mouth as he starts the FaceTime, a half smile sneaking past his lips at the pinch of annoyance tinting his words.

“He’s not my boyfriend, you sod.” He rolls his eyes with a huff of a laugh. “That spot’s reserved for you.” Playfully raising his eyebrows at the Zayn on screen in front of him, he adds, “As you bloody well know.”

Zayn scoffs, but there’s a hint of a grin tugging at his lips. “Well, okay,  _boyfriend_.” HIs tone lifts involuntarily at the word. “But you were still pretty flirty with him, you know? Talking about his ‘warm embrace’, agreeing to go to South Africa?” He gives Liam a look as he mentally ticks off all the items from his list. “Telling him to say hello to his  _mum_?”

“Getting jealous over your mum now, are we?” Liam teases. “You know Trisha is the only second mum for me,” he says fondly. 

“Good,” Zayn says seriously. “Think she’d like to stay that way, too.”

Liam gives a soft smile when he catches Zayn’s still-peeved expression. “She will.”

At this point, he’s not really bothered by Zayn’s jealousy. By now, his reactions are nothing new. Still, he forces himself to bite back the imminent sarcasm on the tip of his tongue. He seems to have two instincts when Zayn gets jealous: immediately turning to humor or… well, getting incredibly turned on, if he’s being honest.

It seems today is a bit of a mix of both. Though he’s starting to notice the latter a bit more than he would like.

He does his very best to ignore it.

There’s a pause where Zayn seemingly bites the inside of his cheek before he lowly gets out, “I just… I miss you. This random Youtuber,  _Cassie_  or whatever his name is, gets more time with you than I fucking do.” Jutting out his bottom lip, Zayn offers a barely noticeable pout. “I mean, he gets to give you cuddles and say he loves you.”

Liam laughs out loud. He can’t help it–it’s just his mind had been on such a completely different track than Zayn’s apparently had been.

Liam can quickly tell, however, that Zayn doesn’t find anything funny about what he’s said. Scowling at him, it’s easy to see his sour mood is quickly returning. “What? You find me missing you  _funny_  or some shit? Me expressing my feelings causes you  _joy_?”

“No, no!” The words fly out of Liam’s mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you.” He gulps before continuing, “I just—” Tapering off, he feels suddenly embarrassed. “That’s just not what I was thinking about.”

When he sees Zayn’s confused look, he blushes, eyes leaving the camera to stare at the couch below him. He says quietly, “You know how you jealous gets to me.”

After a moment of complete silence on the other end and an unreadable expression on Zayn’s face, Liam finishes with a sigh, “But I love you. And I’m sorry I can’t say it to you in person.” He licks his lips before pursing them. “Soon, though, babe. Just a few more weeks, okay?”

Zayn’s expression having glazed over within just a few sentences, Liam watches, amused, as he slowly comes back to himself. “Did I accidentally get you horny enough for you to completely miss my returned admission of love?” Liam pretends to be hurt by this change of pace.

Zayn smirks, closing his eyes as he lets out a low breath. “No comment.” After a moment, he tacks on, “I did hear you say a ‘few more weeks’, though. My dick picked that one up pretty well.”

Liam chuckles quietly. “Will you still be jealous by then?”

Zayn ponders this, playfully twisting his lips in thought. “I don’t know. We’ll have to see how I’m feeling that day. And how much you’re testing me.” His eyes shine at the words, and Liam gulps, dick twitching as he braces himself for the next-day ache that he knows will follow.

—

Liam knows he shouldn’t do what he does next. But he can’t help it–Zayn’s words of A _nd how much you’re testing me_  haven’t stopped ringing through his ears since the day he said it.

He wakes up to a text that Zayn’d sent the night before, asking him what he’s up to today.

He keeps it intentionally vague, and he also chooses to send him to Instagram, knowing both of those facts will make Zayn groan more than a little.

But it’s more fun to see him work to find what–well, what Liam knows will fully annoy Zayn (to Liam’s later advantage). He sends out a text.

_just gonna be shooting some stuff today for one of the singles. keep watching my insta if you wanna see exclusive coverage :D_

He gets a ping back less than an hour later, which surprises Liam. Because at the ripe, early time of 9am, it’s at least a couple of hours earlier than when Zayn would normally be up. He snorts when he sees his reply.  _which single are you on now? they keep switching stuff on you, hard to keep up. ps fuck you_

He sends back another elusive smiley face, this time the thinking and the eye emoji in quick succession. He knows there’s no heat to Zayn’s words, just the way they’ve always been with each other. Zayn’s text keeps Liam smiling the whole ride over.

Liam knows he’s done his job well when he feels the first buzz. In between takes, he pulls out his phone, a devilish grin sliding onto his features when he sees the  _you arse, purposefully forgot to mention it was ZEDD’S single you were working on, huh? you’re lucky i’m not the jealous type_

Then, timestamped only a few minutes later– _okay, i am_

Liam holds back the smile threatening to break the surface. He responds back as stonefaced as he can,  _babe, i know. think i figured that out after a few days, give me some credit_

The response comes back almost instantly, even before the take can start rolling once more.

_fuck you again_

Liam only gives himself half a second to decide what he should text back before he’s shoving his phone back in his pocket, not allowing himself to see the reply until the next break, whenever that may come.

The text chimes in on the other end and Zayn’s quick to catch the words upon the lit-up screen.  _wish you would_. All he can do is groan.

—

The whole ride back to his hotel, Liam’s scrolling back through his messages. Laughs are bubbling up from his mouth as he rereads the remarks that Zayn sends, each one sounding progressively more jealous as the day wears on. Liam knows he should feel at least a slight bit guilty, but instead he feels…well, victorious.

Zayn keeps him well informed of his thoughts on every Instagram update, though the messages seem shorter and shorter each time. Liam would only occasionally give an answer, usually one that was at least somewhat cheeky. The last text he sent back, though…still hasn’t gotten a response.

His heart does a loop-de-loop in his chest as he worries if he accidentally took it too far and Zayn really is wholeheartedly upset with him. Putting his phone away, he decides to give Zayn until the time Liam makes it make to his place to crash before he’ll check in with him again.  
That thought, however, flies right out the window when he enters his key card and steps inside the suite, jumping back when he hears a noise from deep inside the room. “Hello?” He calls out shakily, hands quaking involuntarily as he wishes he’d at least cleared things up with Zayn before he’d, apparently, headed to his room to get murdered.

But, after a moment’s inspection, he recognizes the lean figure sitting on the edge of his bed.

“ _Zayn_?” Liam asks incredulously, his heart swooping once again, but this time for a completely different reason. An anticipation of what’s to come.

“Had to make sure you hadn’t forgotten about me,” Zayn says lowly. “Since apparently going DJing together wasn’t enough for Zedd. You two had to write songs, laugh together while doing all sorts of cutesy, lighthearted promo, and even make a  _music video_ together, for fuck’s sake.”

Liam is momentarily torn between pleading that he hadn’t forgotten, not really, or between giving a snarky response in return. Unsurprisingly, he goes with the second option.

“You flew thousands of miles  _just_  to do that?” Raising his eyebrows in faux indifference, he takes a couple more steps, moving closer to the bed to better gauge Zayn’s reaction. Because, after all, he  _had_  been building up all day for this. And part of him–well, all of him–wants to see in person the possessive side of Zayn he’d come to miss.

“No,” Zayn responds easily. He stands slowly, fisting one hand into Liam’s shirt. Dragging Liam to the bed with him, he never breaks eye contact until he finally pushes Liam down to bounce against the mattress. Zayn’s lithe legs straddle him before he clarifies, “I flew thousands of miles to do this.”

Seeing a similar sort of pleading in Liam’s eyes that he’s sure is reflected in his own, he lifts Liam’s shirt up and over his head in one swift motion, groaning lowly at the sight before him. After a moment of practically drooling from the presence of the taut abs, he drags his clothed cock across Liam’s. He waits for the other boy’s breath to hitch against the friction before he leans down to find his ear. “You remember our safe word, babe?” Zayn gets out, his own breath stalling in his throat.

Liam nods enthusiastically, closely eyeing every single one of Zayn’s movements. 

“Good,” Zayn responds as he continues slowly grinding, his mouth finding the edge of Liam’s collarbone. He sucks long and hard until he’s sure it’ll leave a mark, applying even more pressure when he hears the moan Liam gets out. Gliding his fingers lightly across it as he pulls back, he whispers, “Because I only have the evening here, and once I feel you’ve earned it, I’m gonna make you come so hard that you don’t even remember your own name, let alone Zedd’s.”

He gives Liam a quick, sloppy kiss, smugly noting the way Liam’s already half-hard from the simple touching before he slides off of him. Ignoring the involuntary whimper that leaves Liam’s mouth when he does so, he demands, “Now lean against the headboard and push your hands together, behind your back.” He loosens his tie, eagerly watching Liam’s hungry eyes follow the motion as he quickly does what he’s told. “I don’t want you getting away so you can run back to Zedd quite yet.”


	2. We Could Arrange That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He really used a _fucking_ kissy emoji, Liam,” Zayn says, voice oddly deadpan.
> 
> Liam knows that voice well–well enough that he can almost see the squint of his eyes that always accompanies it. 
> 
> “Well, hello to you, too,” Liam chuckles, rolling his eyes at the endearing man on the other end of the line. He pauses a moment. ”And yeah, he did.” Liam nods, even though he knows Zayn can’t see it. “But it didn’t mean anything, I promise. Besides, I send _you_ kissy emojis all the time, babe,” Liam answers calmly, though his mouth gives himself away, twinging up just slightly at the corners. “There’s at least an 100 to 1 ratio on my kissy emojis to his.” 
> 
> (Or, where Zayn is jealous of Zedd. Again. Chapter 2/2 of Wish You Would)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Capri and the rest of the group chat for helping with the idea x

“He really used a fucking  _kissy_ emoji, Liam,” Zayn says, voice oddly deadpan.

Liam knows that voice well–well enough that he can almost seethe squint of his eyes that always accompanies it. 

“Well, hello to you, too,” Liam chuckles, rolling his eyes at the endearing man on the other end of the line. He pauses a moment. ”And yeah, he did.” Liam nods, even though he knows Zayn can’t see it. “But it didn’t mean anything, I promise. Besides, I send  _you_  kissy emojis all the time, babe,” Liam answers calmly, though his mouth gives himself away, twinging up just slightly at the corners. “There’s at least an 100 to 1 ratio on my kissy emojis to his.”

“Well, I would  _hope_ you would, Liam James Payne. That’s a boyfriend’s job,” he states matter-of-factly. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t really remember that in the job description?” Liam lets out a laugh, not too concerned by Zayn’s words, given that’s just how he’s been acting about Zedd recently. And how he’s been about–well, anyone that gets too close to Liam since forever. “Besides, don’t really remembering signing a contract or anything.”

“Well,  _maybe_  that’s because that would have killed the whole mood, hmm?” He says, jokingly defensive. “‘Would you please be my boyfriend? Also, here, please sign this legally binding contract while you’re at it.’“

“Fair enough,” Liam replies with a small shake of his head and a smile. “What would be on this contract of yours then?” 

Zayn hums, suddenly turning mock serious. “Well, of course, I’d ask for 1,000 kissy emojis a day.” Liam snorts at this–which Zayn promptly ignores. “A goodnight text at least a few times a week…” He pauses, obviously thinking. “And, well, it  _would_  be ace to be on stage with you again.” 

Liam picks up on a slight shift in tone with these words, as his joke becomes a twitch more serious. “I’m sure we could arrange that,” Liam responds honestly. “I bet we could do a collab or something. Whatever you want, babe.”

“And I’d want you to come up behind meand tickle  _my_ sides in front of nationwide television and practically all of fucking  _America_.” Liam can almost hear the pout behind Zayn’s voice, and he should’ve known that the conversation would inevitably turn back to Zedd–after that lack of greeting at the beginning of the call, anyway.

“We could arrange that, love,” Liam concedes. He thinks for a moment. “I’ll do all that and more when we get something put together. I’ll sing to you, like old times. Change words for you.” He grins. “Maybe even give you a quick peck if I’m feeling quite cheeky.”

Zayn laughs happily at this, seemingly amused by the idea. 

“But, no matter what,” Liam finishes quietly. “if I did any of those things or not, you’re always my number one, okay? Doesn’t matter who knows it or how often I’m able to be seen with you.” 

“You’re my number one, too, Li,” Zayn says wetly, his words sounding a bit choked.

“Two more days,” Liam promises.

“Two more days,” Zayn repeats gently. “Don’t forget about me by then.”

“Zed, I can’t. You know I can’t.” He sighs. “I’ll send you all the kissy emojis that I can to prove it.” 

“Okay,” Zayn whispers with a sniffle. “1,000 a day?” He teases, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Mmm hmm. And I’ll even throw in a few hearts as well, just to spice it up a bit.”


End file.
